Legacy of the White Lion II: Darien's Journey
by kahllynn
Summary: All is well at Pride Rock until Simba's daughter and her mate returns to claim the throne which is rightfully theirs. The princess is harmed, and two sworn enemies are made to set out across the Shadowlands to retrieve the only cure that will save her.
1. Chapter 1

Why hello there! Tis the black and white one come back to annoy you with the stupid stories :D Now, firstly, as the title suggests, this story isn't Kah's sequel. It wasn't working, so I decided to leave it for a bit and concentrate on the royal family and my beloved Kota! This story is about his son.

You will find it possible to read this one without my first, although I do encourage you to read it, as it will give you a better insight in Kahllynn and Amase, especially, and the strange ralationships going on here! All that disregarded though, have a happy read, keep your arm and legs inside of the vehicle until is grinds to a complete halt, and here we go!

kah

* * *

The sun was barely up, and the red-maned King was already on his usual morning patrol. Every morning, he rose before the golden beams tipped the trees that resided within his land, and he walked his lands in the still, cool morning. 

Who would have thought that trouble happened before the sun rose? However, more than once, the dark lion with the brilliant red mane was forced to chase out predators, or to solve a conflict that had been raging for hours of darkness.

Not always, but often, the dark King was joined by his friend, a white lion with a deep black mane. The two had a strong connection, not only forged from rising so early, but through the past four seasons they had spent together. It had been a long time, with many hardships, but they were alive, and they were friends. The past wet season had been a trying one, but the King had done well, and the herds were safe, and his lands were safe. He was intelligent and wise, and was known as the "Peaceful King". His name was Kota, and his white friend was Kahllynn.

King Kota had succeeded the Prideland's last King, King Simba. Simba was still alive, and sometimes would travel with Kota to help and instruct him. However, Simba had made so many mistakes in his time as King that the animals seemed to trust the younger lion more. Kota was patient, patience being a trait that the older lion did not own. Kota was kind and caring, and did not make decisions quickly. He bore his title with an expression of thoughtfulness, and did not use his standing above the others to his advantage.

Of course, the King had a mate, and she stood by him through thick and thin. She would often travel with him, talking with many of her subjects along the way, enjoying her standing. She had come very far in her life. She was once a part of a rebel pride, intent on taking over the Pridelands and killing King Simba; however she had soon seen the mistake she had very nearly made and repented, joining Simba's Pride. Now, mate to the old ex-King's half brother, she was Queen of the Pridelands, and also handled her duties well.

Today, the sun tipping gently over the rolling mountains that made the borders of his plentiful land, Kota was joined by his white friend. The two lions joked a little before walking to the still waterhole to have a cool, refreshing drink. Kahllynn lifted his muzzle and smiled, some water dripping from his broad chin.

"How is Vitani?" he asked gently. Kota smiled and raised his eyes to the heavens.

"She's doing well, Kah. Complaining, as usual, that she can't hunt, however she's happy. She tells me she feels like a pregnant hippo."

Kahllynn laughed, and looked down as he did so, seeing his rambunctious daughter between his front legs.

"What are you doing up so early, 'Zurah? You should still be asleep with Mum," he chided gently. The little cub looked up at him with her playful green eyes.

"She's still sleeping with Aunt 'Tani. She says that she feels like a pregnant hippo too!" laughed the cub.

Kota and Kahllynn glanced at each other, amused.

Kahllynn sighed.

"Well, you might as well come with us, now that you're early. Would you like to come and see the sun when it rises? Uncle Kota might even take you to the top of the rock, today."

The cub wrinkled her nose and then smiled.

"Sure, Daddy!" she laughed. With that, she dashed away into the morning mist.

The two lions bickered themselves into walking again, and trailed after the energetic cub. Kahllynn narrowed his eyes and looked at Kota out of the corner of his eye. "So…" he began.

"Oh, no, not this again!" groaned Kota. "I'm telling you now, shut up, or I will kill you. Exile you! I'll throw you to the hyenas!"

Kahllynn pretended to take offence to what Kota had said and jumped on his friend, playfully biting him. The King and his pal wrestled for a while, biting, kicking, and then stopped as Azurah leapt upon Kahllynn's head. "I can beat you all!" she cried.

Kahllynn played along. "No! No, Azurah! Get Uncle Kota – he started it!" The black cub leapt on Kota, "wrestling" him to the ground. Satisfied, she sat upon his chest, and dropped one eyelid.

"See, Daddy? I can beat even a lion. Wait til I grow up! I'll be able to beat everyone! I'll be the strongest lioness in the Pride!"

Kahllynn nodded, smiling at his daughter. She looked into his eyes, and noticed a sadness creep into them. Drat, she thought. _He always does this_. "What's the matter, Dad?" Kahllynn shook his head.

"Nothing, 'Zurah. Daddy just…gets lost in his mind, sometimes, that's all. Why don't you keep going with Uncle Kota and I'll meet you back at home?"

He bumped noses with Kota and nudged his daughter gently, and walked off.

He felt a small pang of sadness as he remembered his firstborn daughter. Quite a few seasons had passed since then – his journey to kill Simba, his friends, his dear dead mate. Laihn. Sometimes, he would wake up in the middle of the night, sleep stealing away from him, and he would long for Laihn. He never told Amase this, but he felt sorrow. He never told Azurah that she was not his firstborn.

Vitani was indeed pregnant, and Amase again, too, and the promise of love and new life made the Pride happy. Vitani was pregnant with the future King or Queen, and perhaps Kota would choose to betroth his child with one of Kahllynn's. Surely the old King, Simba would agree to such a betrothal.

Simba's daughter, the Princess Kiara and her mate, Crown Prince Kovu were away from the Kingdom. After the fight of the last few seasons, many loyalties had been tried and tested, and some lionesses had not known which was to turn. Simba hoped that when the Princess returned, she would see the intelligence of his decision to crown Kota, instead.

Kota, the son of Mufasa, the half-brother of Simba, and Kovu's cousin, had won the trust of his subjects. By being thoughtful and intelligent, the wise young lion had earned great respect and a name for proven bravery. He often led the hunts, not participating, but going along and applauding the lionesses for their strength and teamwork.

This was unheard of in a King, in a lion, and the animals of the Pridelands sometimes puzzled over this. When he was asked, Kota would shake his light, short mane and laugh.

"Why, I enjoy the wind in my mane and my whiskers, and I like to see real work in action!" he would exclaim, heartily.

He bore himself with the manner of a King, not a Prince, with heavy responsibility weighing firmly on his strong shoulders, and stepping up to it.

As the King walked softly about his lands, on this misty, sun-dappled morning, he would gaze upon everything in his line of sight. He greeted the early risers, he checked the waterholes, and the zebra, who were grazing, and he smiled; only when he was satisfied that everything was as it should be.

He enjoyed strolling with Kahllynn's active cub, who asked questions in her blunt, forthright manner. Azurah was strong for her age, and curious as all cubs are. She had an independent personality and enjoyed spending time with her Uncle. Kota, likewise, found Azurah entertaining, and he and Vitani would often laugh that she would make a fantastic Queen, if she were not so tactless.

Turning his thoughts to Vitani, the King decided to cut his morning stroll short to hurry back to Pride Rock and check on her. Calling to Azurah, he turned around, hearing her lithe footsteps scamper behind him.

She came to stand beside him, panting a little from her exertions, and he cast a lowered eyelid down at her.

"Care to race the King, Azurah?" he grinned.

"You're on!" she shot back, and took off. Kota laughed, loving his life, loving the wind in his paws and mane and whiskers.

He found it was actually difficult to catch up to the cub, but soon did, and overtook her, laughing.

His life was great, happy, maybe not carefree, but the rewards were worth it!

As he bounded up the rocky slopes of Pride Rock, Azurah by his side, lionesses were fanning out to greet him happily.

"Sire, a cub has been born! A male, Sire!"

Kota increased his speed to the top of the slope before sliding to a halt. Cub Azurah, suddenly shy, peered around his front legs.

"Born to whom, Dotty?" Kota asked eagerly addressing the closest lioness, a former Outlander with a personality unbefitting her breed. She was sweet and eager to please her King, and sported a ring of dots under her right eye.

"Amase, Sire. She has given birth to a fine young male. He is very unusual in colour! The Queen is excited for her new nephew, and feels as if she too will give birth. It may be shortly now."

Kota nodded, smiling gently. His excitement was great, but to appear wise and in perfect control, he simply rose to his feet and thanked the lioness warmly.

"Thank you, Dotty. I shall go and see Amase now."

Amase and Kota were close. One rainy night, seasons ago, Amase had been sent to find Kahllynn, under Kota's orders. She had felt that to do so was to seek out her mate, and thanked Kota for this. She had grown to affectionately regard the lion as an older brother, which, she supposed, was perfectly adequate. Kahllynn would often refer to Kota as his brother; and Stormy too. They were a family. Amase felt close to them all, and loved them. They were her brothers too. She guessed that even if Vitani had not been Kahllynn's sister, her daughter Azurah would still have been taught to regard the dark lion as "Uncle Kota". She chuckled softly, as she licked her newborn son gently on the head.

She turned to her mate, who was sitting behind her, his shaggy, short black mane resting softly on her head. His eyes were flashing with quiet delight and she gave him a quick lick on the nose. He regarded her lovingly.

"Kahllynn," she whispered. "What shall we name him?" Kahllynn stared at his new son. He was sleeping, resting gently in his mother's paws, breathing softly. Kahllynn turned, as he heard footfalls behind him. The snarl that automatically had planted itself upon his face was wiped off as he saw his friend, accompanied by his daughter, walk softly over to him. He bumped heads with Kota, who sat down next to Kah.

"A son, and a daughter," breathed Kota. Azurah walked forward, and was coaxed by Amase to kiss her baby brother. Azurah wondered how this small ball of fur could ever grow to be like her, but she smiled and felt a small rush of love filter through to hr proud heart.

She smiled at her mother and backed away again, still smiling.

Kahllynn turned his stare fully on his son. He lowered his head, and whispered into his daughter's ear.

"What do you think is a nice name?" He asked, gently.

She tilted her head. "Well, the strange monkey was telling me the other day that names are important. He said that if names are incorrect, or stupid, then the person will not have a soul, and they will wander the lands being lonely forever. He said too, that a lion must live up to his name. It's important."

Kota lifted an eyebrow into his shaggy mane – for his name, meaning 'dream' certainly did not apply to him, although he did often think a lot. But that wasn't dreaming. He was a thinker, a problem solver, and a negotiator – not a dreamer.

"I think, Azurah, that Rafiki – and what have I told you about Rafiki?"

Azurah looked down at the rocky cave floor.

"Rafiki isn't a monkey and he's not strange." She mumbled.

Kota nodded, grinning. "Very good. As I was saying, I think that Rafiki says things, sometimes, that you must take exactly as he says. Remember how Timon said that Rafiki told him to look beyond what he saw?"

Azurah nodded.

Kahllynn nodded, and nudged his friend. "Well, 'Zurah's name doesn't have a meaning…we just made it up," he said, through the corner of his mouth.

Kota looked back t him, slyly.

"So, it shouldn't kill her, then," he joked.

"Kill her…" murmured Kahllynn.

"Killher…Killer…Keilor." Keilor. The name sounded good, and strong, and brave. Kahllynn lifted an eyelid to his mate, and she nodded.

"Keilor." She whispered.

"Sleep, young son. You will be a lion someday…" she breathed.

A noise came from the mouth of the cave, and a tawny lioness strode forward. She did not move with her usual light-footed grace, she was heavily pregnant and lurched a little as she made her way to the lions.

This lioness was Vitani, proud, strong, leader of the huntresses, daughter of Zira. Daughter of Scar. Vitani was the Queen of Pride Rock, and she had adapted extremely well from being a lowly lioness in her Outlander Pride, hated by all and trusted by none, to now the feisty and intelligent Queen. Her eyes were partly obscured by a heavy fringe and this she blew from her vision with a quick upwards breath of air.

Vitani was carrying the heir to the Pridelands, Kota's son or daughter, and all of the lands were eager to hear of the birth. Vitani was not far away, and she longed for her dear friend Sarabi to assist her in birthing.

Vitani had experienced mixed emotions when Simba announced her succession over Sarabi. Vitani did not desire to be Pride Mother; she felt that it was Sarabi's place in the Pride, and one that should not have been amended. To be Pride Mother was not necessarily one destined for the Queen – Nala had not asked nor had been offered to replace the elderly lioness and none did expect her to. Sarabi had held fast onto her position, until she met the young lioness. Vitani and Sarabi had gotten along well from the moment of meeting, despite their differences in family. It was Sarabi, who had left Kovu's coronation to find the young lioness. Vitani remembered.

"_Mother… Mother where are you?" Vitani called from her heart, aching and hurting. She felt as is she had betrayed her mother. The lonely lioness sat with a sigh on the edge of the water-filled gorge that now held two deaths of royal lions. Everyone else had gone back to Pride Rock, happily laughing and celebrating Kovu's new position as future King. The Crown Prince had not missed his sister, and had roared his Princehood to all who could hear. But no-one noticed Vitani._

_None, that is, except the old Queen, Sarabi. _

_Vitani huddled against the slightly stiff body of what had once been her mother, and allowed a small tear to slide down her cheek. _

"_Mother, I'm so sorry…" she whispered. Almost hoping for a vision, perhaps like the one that Simba had experienced of his father, Vitani listened hard for a faint murmur of her name. _

_There was no sound, just her own pain angrily thudding at the walls of her chest._

_Vitani flopped down in the icy water, and rested her chin on her mother's side. The lioness Zira was a long, lean lioness, and in her coldness of death, Vitani felt even more alone that she had ever felt before. _

_She pricked her ears and raised her head as she heard footsteps. _

"_Mother?" she whispered._

_The black rimmed ears of an older, muscled lioness came into view. This lioness had lowered her dark-furred head in sadness. _

"_Madam." sighed Vitani, recognising the outlines of Sarabi. She lowered her head again._

"_No, no, Vitani, it's alright," soothed the older lioness. "I came to find you." _

_Vitani raised her eyes. _

"_You came to find…me? You noticed I was gone?"_

_Sarabi nodded, still with great sadness gleaming in her ruby eyes. _

"_I'm sorry to see it's been this way, Vitani. Zira was a friend of mine, in my cubhood. We enjoyed each others company. It was not until Scar's reign, that she allowed her need for power to override her love for her friends."_

_Vitani nodded. _

_Sarabi began again._

"_But come, dear, there is much you must learn. And the first you must learn, is how to say goodbye."_

_Vitani began to sob properly, her tears running down her face. She threw herself away from her mother and sloshed over to Sarabi, burying her face in the older lioness's fur._

_Sarabi stroked her back and shoulders, feeling the long sinewy muscles and the tightness of her tension, buried deep within her body. _

_After a time, Vitani slowly ceased to sob, and the sun was a little way down into the sky. Sarabi spoke quietly._

"_You are my niece, my dear. Are you aware of this?" _

_Vitani was a little shocked, and looked at Sarabi with wide blue eyes, although her mouth remained pressed in a thin line._

_Sarabi nodded and continued slowly. _

"_Mufasa – my dear mate – was the brother of your father. So we are all really family, and don't forget that. Your mother was really fighting her own nephew, when she designed to take over our Pride. Our Pride, Vitani. My Pride and yours. I do hope that they will become a true Pride, as Kiara has suggested. What do you think?"_

_Vitani had started, no-one had ever asked her opinion before. She thought carefully, before giving her true, honest response. She thought of Simba's face when he first saw the grown Kovu, the look on her mothers face when Nuka died. The look on Kahllynn's face, when he returned home. Could everyone put that behind them?_

"_I don't know, Pride Mother." She respectfully and truthfully answered._

"_I don't know."_

Vitani stared into space before snapping to attention.

"I can't wait until this cub leaves my body, brother. You're damn lucky you don't have to carry cubs."

Kahllynn smiled.

"I do suppose you are right," he agreed.

Vitani began to smile back, but felt a twinge at her belly. In surprise, she bent her neck to scratch the place where the twinge had occurred, but she found she couldn't itch it properly. It took her a moment to realise that the twinge was occurring on the _inside_ of her belly.

"Uh, Kota?"

She took a step forwards, dropping her right eyebrow over her eye.

"Can you go get Sarabi?"

Kota boggled his eyes at her before jabbering a string of incoherent babble at her, nearly falling over himself as he scrambled out of the cave. Amase cocked an eyebrow at Vitani, who, although in slight pain was watching her mate with an expression of exasperated annoyance, tinged with deep love that was only visible on the surface of her face.

Amase shook her head.

"Males."

Vitani's labour was not as painful as Amase's first. The skinny female had filled out, under seasons of hunting and good food, and thus her hips and pelvis were not as narrow as they once had been. Her cub seemed to quieten down immediately after it had been born, and this gave the members of the Pride to examine it.

Kota's firstborn was a male. This was the new future King of the Pridelands, and he was beautiful. His kind, gentle eyes, when first opened, brought a gasp from all who were present, for they were a deep vibrant blue, ringed with a tinge of orange around the dark black pupil. This was not the pure line of the royal kings – the young cub showed no sign of ruby red eyes that bestowed themselves upon Mufasa, Simba and his daughter Kiara. This cub was not a golden hue, either. He was a tawny creamy colour, not brown, not cream, not grey, but a mixture of Vitani and Kota's pelt's. His front paws had high markings like his father's left white leg – instead the cub's markings were cream. His left back paw was cream like his mother's, and his right back paw wasn't cream at all. He had a red tail tuft like his father's father, and a small sprout of tufty black mane resided upon his forehead, like his mother's father.

He was the Prince of Pride Rock.

Vitani gasped from her lying down position.

"What shall we name him, Kota? You can choose the name. I have to agree though."

Kota puzzled for a second, and remembered a small white cub he had met, who came from his homeland.

"How about…well, I know the name isn't very…I don't know, I just liked the name…"

Vitani cut in over him.

"Get on with it," she growled.

"Darien," said Kota, with a strong voice.

Vitani nodded.

"I like it."

And so it was the royal family, Rafiki mused, as he busied himself with painting on the Tree.

Kota, the strong King who was the last of Mufasa's line, (here he stroked long, bold fingerprints of red), Vitani, the daughter of Zira and the daughter of Scar, (here it was a thinner, yellow line, yet unbroken and still strong) and their young son, Darien, the one who would bring the Outlanders and the Pridelanders truly together.

Rafiki puzzled, for a second, bringing a ripe fruit to his lips and taking a small bite from its juicy flesh.

He glanced down at the coconut gourd with dark red mixture that had painted the marks of the young King, and then turned his glance to the bright yellow mixture that the Queen was represented with. No, he thought, neither is suitable.

Rafiki took a little of each colour and mixed them together in a separate gourd. Here, the two paints refused to blend together, although each took on separate colours. Mystified, Rafiki took a fingertip full of each, and painted one over the young Prince's head, and the other fingertip he painted next to him. Glancing over his previous paintings, Rafiki turned his head to the side as he regarded the Princess Kiara's painting, and the fresh one of the Prince Darien.

Why was the colour next to Darien's head so similar to Kiara's own?

* * *

Happy reading, everyoneness! I love you all, and hopefully will see you on the next! 

kahllynn


	2. Story of a Queen

and onwards we go, my fellow lions and lionesses! This chapter is kind of uneventful except for a story...and at the bottom, things will start to heat up!

* * *

Life was quiet and calm in the Pridelands. Kota spent his days wandering his Kingdom, often leaving Vitani in charge of the social running at the Rock. The pair had a partnership that was not seen in any of the previous Kings. Not even Mufasa, although his love for Sarabi had been great, had involved her as deeply as Kota did his mate. Kota believed that one lion could not possibly control the entire Kingdom, and so often left the Rock with the intention of patrolling his lands while Vitani dealt with the problems of the people. They were a true sense of the word 'mate' and many lionesses wished to see another lion like himself join the Pride. 

It was during a soft calm twilight that Vitani left her young son Darien with Amase and Kahllynn, and went to find her mate. Kota was lying on the edge of Pride Rock on his belly, his paws dangling over the edge into an empty space below, his tail curled neatly around him. Vitani smiled to herself, thinking of him, and gently padded upwards towards him.

Kota heard her coming, and flicked a dark ear back towards her, his subconscious mind locating her familiar step and smell. He turned his head so that it was partly raised to the pinkish sky, partly to her, and softly uttered her name.

"Vitani…"

She made no reply, but a gentle smile played about her lips and twitched her whiskers. With a few steps, she was straddling him, standing above him with her forepaws placed delicately on either side of him, and she dropped her head down upon his soft mane, still standing.

He said nothing, merely rolling over a little so that she lost her balance and fell against his soft belly. She dropped an eyelid, and began to playfully wrestle with him. He lay a heavy paw across her limbs, asking of her to be still and quiet, and she withdrew herself, rolling onto her belly, her tail striking the ground with angry lashes. Her eyes were still fused with love, however, and her glance was sharp and playful, telling Kota she was not intending on submitting to him.

He sighed.

"And how is the Prince?" he asked.

Vitani was quiet for a moment, savouring his rich, full bassy voice as it penetrated the velvety cool air.

"He is sleeping with Keilor and Azurah," she said. "I wanted to come up here for some time with you."

Kota chuckled softly. "How long has it been, 'Tani? You haven't wrestled me since Darien was born. Now he's running all over the place. He is soon to be crowned Prince, soon to be."

Vitani's expression was thoughtful. "You've…changed. You're not the easy lion I met. Now there's fatherhood and responsibility weighing on your shoulders. Sometimes even I do not see it. But I know you've gotta feel it."

Kota nodded. "Let's go for a walk, 'Tani."

The lions rose, shifting the air about them, and walked slowly to the base of Pride Rock. They walked side by side, feeling the rasp of the others coat as it rubbed against their own.

Kota marvelled at Vitani's clean, lithe beauty as she padded gently beside him. Not even the grass was disturbed by the graceful Queen. Her senses were activated fully and she smelled the air delicately, sensing, as she walked.

Suddenly aware of his scrutiny, Vitani raised her head and smiled a little nervously at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kota shook his mane.

"You were saying that I've changed. Well, you may be right. But…you've changed too, Tani. You're sweeter, gentler now. You're still your old self in many ways, but you're so much more…a…Queen than I ever dreamed you would be."

Vitani smiled as she heard his words. The old Vitani would have given him four parallel decorations over his eye, but this was the highest of compliments that Kota gave her. She thought slowly as they walked into the lush grass that was present at the base of Pride Rock. Here they would have a clear view of the skies and be able to be seen should any lioness need them.

She sat down. The wind was blowing gently, drifting some fuzzy milkweed into her face. She blew after it, watching it sail away.

The world was quiet, calm. The Pridelands seemed to stretch themselves out as far as the eye could see.

Kota sat next to her, breathing a large sigh of warm lion breath into his lands. He looked up at the stars, thinking of what Simba had told him.

"Has Simba ever told you of the Great Kings?" he asked.

Vitani shook her head.

"No, he hasn't."

Kota nodded, and a soft, warm silence enveloped them, their blue eyes darkened by the milky shadows of the night.

Vitani spoke again.

"My father did, though."

Kota looked at her curiously.

"Scar?" he questioned. "He told you?"

Vitani looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, Kota, Scar told me. He sat out with us one night and told us all. He said that it wasn't just the Kings that went to the sky. He said that it was all of the lions who had done good things in their life, and even the ones who had done wrong but who realised that and had paid for what they had done. I didn't know what he was referring to, at the time."

Kota lowered his eyelids.

"Do you think he was sorry for what he did?"

Vitani looked to the side.

"I don't know. He told me, just me, that the only reason he took Kah home was that he felt sorry for him. He said that it was him who killed his parents. Kahllynn never knew, though."

Kota nodded.

"Yes, he did. We met his brother one night. His brother was just like him, only more stubborn and angry. That was where we met Amase. Amase is his brother's niece. It gets complicated from there. Which brings me to my point, of being out here. Vitani, did you ever think of Darien's ancestry?"

Vitani moved her head the side, contemplating.

"No, I haven't. What is it that you're worried about, Kota?"

Kota furrowed his brow, and looked to the stars.

"My father's brother and your father were the same lion. His blood runs doubly the amount in Darien than it does in any other. I just…I'm worried, that's all."

"Which, if you think about it, makes us cousins," remarked Vitani, dryly.

Kota sighed. "That's not my point."

"I know, I know," agreed Vitani. "Darien's fine, he's a good cub. He doesn't wander off; he stays close to the Pride and always does what he's told. You know that. Maybe you should bring him out here and have some father-son time. Tell him about the stars?"

Kota wrinkled his nose.

"I was thinking of Crowning him on the day after the next full moon. He's old enough now, and there are no others to challenge him, let alone any who may be better." Kota was just and fair, and had there been another lion that would make a better King than his own son, he would Crown him, instead.

Vitani nodded slowly.

"Yeee-es…" she said, drawing the word out. "Yes, if you give him full acknowledgement of his Princehood he may start to live up to some responsibility. He's only young now, just a cub."

Kota pushed his argument further.

"Yes, he is only young. But he's so quiet! I'm worried about him. Does he talk to you? He talks to me about different things, he asks about things that older lions should be concerned about, not a young cub…"

"…with the responsibility that he must bear later on, it's no wonder that he is quiet. What does he ask of you?"

Kota shook his head. "He asks me where you go when you die. He asks if the Circle of Life is a circle, how was it started? He asks why, if we are all balanced, do the bad things happen? I don't know how to answer him, sometimes."

A soft, still voice broke over the agitated King.

"Perhaps your son is in fact more intelligent than he appears. It may be best for him if you answer him truthfully, if you tell him that you don't know the answers all of the time. Do not worry, Kota. Your son is perfectly fine. In fact, he has come with me now to be with his parents."

Kota smiled as he saw his 'mother'. Sarabi was not his mother, but after being in the world for so long without a parent, Kota had gotten into the habit of calling her just that. Seeing his son slip between her front legs and run to Vitani, Kota smiled widely, showing all of his strong white teeth.

"Would you like to stay with us for an explanation of Darien's first question, Mother? Perhaps you could tell him yourself."

Sarabi shook her head, and chided Kota gently.

"The story you need to tell is a father-son story, my son. Not with us pesky lionesses around, spoiling the scene."

Vitani smiled at Sarabi, bumping heads with her.

"Indeed," she agreed, and they both walked off together, leaving the son and his father for some explaining time.

As Sarabi walked away, she felt a chilly unease grow within her heart. She also had heard the lionesses worried conversations about Darien. She was concerned. She knew in herself that the cub was perfectly trustworthy, however she knew that the other members of the pride were concerned. Vitani did not pose a threat to anyone. She was smart and intelligent, and most of the lionesses had known Kava, anyway. The sweet young huntress was the most beautiful and intelligent lioness that many had liked and befriended. Sarabi remembered her death, and sighed.

Vitani raised her head.

"What is it, Sarabi?" she asked her older friend.

The elderly lioness smiled weakly. She decided that there was a story that everyone needed to know – the King and his son as well. She was getting older now, and enjoying the company of her "grandson", but she knew that if she died, on a small hunt or just by quietly slipping away, there would be an ancient ancestry that no-one would ever realise – and the Pride would fear Darien forever.

"I'm afraid I haven't been very truthful with you, Vitani," she explained. "But there is a story that I think you must hear, for it concerns the wellbeing of your son. Would you like to run back and retrieve Kota and Darien after their little talk? I shall assemble the Pride, for we all need to hear this."

Vitani was a little scared, and she complied with Sarabi's suggestion immediately, slipping silently off into the milky night. She could see Kota well enough, his dull mane almost black in the starlight, and Darien almost white. They had apparently finished their talk, for Darien was laying in the small of Kota's back, his head resting on his father's smooth, thick mane. His eyes were turned to the stars, and she wondered if he was thinking the same things that she had thought when she was younger. She rose from her crouching position, and walked over to them, feeling relaxed by the sight of her little family.

"Hello, gentlemen," she said.

"Mum!" shrieked her son, jumping from his father's back and running to her. She grabbed his by the scruff of the neck and slung him up over her back.

"We're going to go home, now, Darien. Granma Sarabi wants to tell us a story."

Darien jumped on her bony shoulder blades.

"Cool!" he yelled.

Kota dragged himself up from the grass, stretching his back. He rolled his eyes at Vitani, laughing quietly.

"He doesn't seem so quiet now, does he?" Vitani laughed and quickly touched noses with him. "C'mon, Your Majesty, let's get back quickly now." She smirked.

They arrived back at the chamber with Sarabi sitting where the King and Queen usually sat, on a higher rocky outcrop that stood about level with everyone's shoulders.

As they entered, she smiled and welcomed them.

"Ah, King Kota, Queen Vitani. We can begin now.

I have heard some of you talking worriedly about the Prince and his bloodline. I thought that this would settle down, but after hearing the King question the same issue, I thought I would draw to your attention one little fact that only my best friend, Sarafina would remember, Ahieu guard her soul.

Let me tell you a story, and this will dispel this myth that had you all so worried."

And the dark lioness began.

The first King was a strong, intelligent lion, wise and kind. He ruled his people well and was fair and just. His name was Mohatu – and he was the first King of Pride Rock. He was my grandfather. My parents told me that he was black, black as the coal left after a fire, and the his eyes glowed red from beneath his dark fur. My parents told me that he was a good and kind ruler, and that his black pelt was just a façade to scare the ones who did not have faith in him away.

He had three children with his mate. His children's names were Ahadi, the oldest son, and Dhabubu, the younger son. The only daughter was Safine. The brothers were never good friends as cubs, but when they grew up, after Ahadi was crowned, they began to spend more time together. They grew very close. Safine was always good friends with them both, being the younger sister of Ahadi and the older sister of Dhabubu.

Ahadi, Safine and Dhabubu had dark pelts also, but they were not black. Mohatu's mate's genes had softened the black ones, and both sons were a chocolate brown with strong black manes. Safine's pelt was a few shades lighter than those of her brothers, but she was still a dark lioness. Dhabubu had cubs first; he had two children with his lovely mate. He had one girl cub and one boy cub. Safine was next – she had one girl cub. Ahadi had two children."

Most of the lionesses were nodding now, for they knew the story.

"Ah," said Sarabi.

"But Ahadi had a boy cub and a girl cub."

The whole Pride stiffened in shock.

The old lioness jumped from her throne and prowled her audience as she spoke.

"Those cubs of Ahadi also had dark pelts. Strangely enough, it was the darkest lion – Dhabubu – who had the lightest cubs. His mate was very, very light, and his children were light also. He spawned Sarafina, the oldest girl cub, name after his dear sister, and Mufasa, the younger boy cub.

Safine had one girl cub, she named her Zira.

And Ahadi had two cubs, the oldest girl cub he called Sarabi. And the younger boy cub -"

The lionesses were watching the elderly Queen intently, hardly believing what they were hearing.

"– was called Taka."

A deathly silence rang through the chamber. Sarabi quietly stepped back onto her throne.

"So you see, Taka, my brother, was a Prince before Mufasa even knew his name. Did anyone really ever think that the golden pelt of Mufasa and the dark pelt of Taka could have come from the same genes? Did you never stop to think that I had a darker pelt than the rest of you? Taka was my dear brother. He was never destined to be King. I was the oldest, therefore I was the Crown Princess, and he the Prince. I, who would be Queen, was always first in line. Our father was not unintelligent, however. Whatever I learned, so did Taka learn. Ahadi, my father, took us both out for lessons, and we both learned of the Great Kings. Taka was not a good King in his time, and he made foolish decisions, however he still managed to get by somehow, and those were dark days. He still managed.

My mate Mufasa spawned two children – Simba, the oldest boy cub, who was golden, just like him. But Kota, his youngest son, was dark, like Ahadi, although he inherited Mufasa's red mane.

So you see – Darien here does not actually have twice the amount of Scar bloodline than the rest of us. Scar is Darien's grandfather, but that is all. I have more of Scar's blood than Darien. You need not fear this Prince. He will rule as wisely and as peacefully as his father and mother has done – perhaps even more."

The Pride stared at their sisters and friends, amazed by the news they had just received. A lioness shrugged her shoulder, and said softly, "Well, he will rule over me, and it's all the same to me. Long live King Kota!"

The others agreed with shuffling feet and quiet growls, as the King thanked them and walked out with Sarabi, Vitani and Darien.

They spoke not a word to each other, but all sensed the ease and calmness in the air. As they approached the sleeping chamber, Kota turned to Sarabi.

"To have your son kill your own…"

The King trailed off as Sarabi turned her head.

"Taka was the best brother I could have wished for. It was his dislike for Mufasa that tore him apart." Sarabi looked up, her eyes tired, shining with unfallen tears.

"But that's another story for another day. You look tired, my son. Get some sleep now."

Kota nodded and nuzzled her, walking into his chamber. Looking around, he saw that everything in here belonged to him. He glanced out to the starlit lands, and realised they were all his. He trembled as he realised what a lion with less honesty than him could do with all of this power.

"And one day, it will be Darien's. You must test him, to prove to this Pride that he is worthy." Said the calm voice of his mother. Kota nodded sadly. It would be hard for him to send his son away.

Sarabi left, and Kota remained where he was, staring long and hard out at the great lands that he ruled. He saw movement, and he turned his head in surprise. Dearly wanting to stay and sleep, Kota chided himself into walking into the chamber and nudging Vitani.

"Tani, there's someone out there, I'm just going to go and run down and see who it is, okay?"

Vitani raised her head, blinking sleep out of her eyes. "I'll come with you; I could use a sharp run. I'll leave Darien with Amase," she replied.

She picked her sleeping cub up by the nape, and dropped him onto Amase's sleeping brood. Kahllynn sleepily raised his head and stuck his tongue out.

"Geeze, don't you want him anymore?" he complained. "I've got two of my own already; I don't want another one just yet!"

Vitani smirked, dropping an eyebrow. "You wish, brother." She laughed.

Together, the King and Queen took off down the slopes of Pride Rock, laughing with each other, enjoying the race. Vitani was easily faster, but Kota had more stamina. As they grew closer to the moving shapes, they made out there was three…lions? No, two lions and a cub. Two…

Vitani pulled up short, gasping for breath and not believing her eyes.

"Kovu!"

The lion embraced his sister, laughing.

"And Kiara, and my daughter, Machozi! I have come back to rule the Kingdom. I expect that Simba will be growing older now, and want some help."

Vitani lifted her lip, nervous.

Kota stepped forward.

"Yes, Kovu. We will have to talk about that…"

* * *

Heh heh heh...Kota's so nice and calm...we'll have to see how my dear old lion copes when Lovu gets nasty...oh, and watch out for the fireball of his daughter, too...I believe she goes under the name of Demo the Bounding Jackelope...;) And Kota? Well...check out MorpheusDreamer. There's my free advertising for the year :D 

Next time: Kota and Kovu get down and dirty :D And Machozi and Darien find some facts out about each other that they both don't quite like...

kah


	3. The Princess

Why, hello there! Tis just me again, uploading another chapter :) I do hope you enjoy this one - and we have Machozi!

**Last time:**

(Kovu) embraced his sister, laughing.

"And Kiara, and my daughter, Machozi! I have come back to rule the Kingdom. I expect that Simba will be growing older now, and want some help."

Vitani lifted her lip, nervous.

Kota stepped forward.

"Yes, Kovu. We will have to talk about that…"

* * *

Kovu smiled warily at Kota, noticing for the first time how the red-maned lion conducted himself. He seemed to be older, full of importance.

Kota smiled gently. "Let's go back and sleep, Kovu, Kiara. You must have come a long way. I trust that you are feeling much more yourselves again?"

Kiara walked beside Kota, talking gently.

Kovu's quiet ramblings to Vitani dulled Kota's nervousness. The night was chilly, not uncomfortably so, but however still chilly. Kota's initial fear had slowly turned into resignation, and he plodded along, thinking of the best way to explain the situation. Kovu smiled as he gazed around the lands. A goofy grin settled upon his face as he was walking, and Kota, in a gesture that took Vitani by surprise, turned in front of the brow Outlander.

"Let's explain something to your brother, shall we Vitani?" Kota said grimly.

Vitani bowed her head. "Kota…" she sighed.

"Kovu," began Kota, "You come here expecting something that will not be so. These lands you stand upon, the trees you gaze at, the very throne you begin to climb…"

"Are not yours." The lions jumped at the voice, at the intrusion that had disrupted the intense conversation. Kovu stood with his front legs splayed outwards, a little unsteady.

Kota smiled in greeting.

"I give you greeting, Simba," he warmly addressed the old King. It was a formal gesture, a royal one, and the words only stamped true the fact that Kota in his presence alone did fortify.

"You!" gasped Kovu, his eyes narrowing in hate. "Simba crowned _you_!"

"Father!" gasped Kiara.

"Kiara…" began Simba quietly, but he was knocked over by the lioness. She had grown, and her pelt was more golden and beautiful than ever. As she embraced her father, Vitani stared in quiet dislike at the Princess. She carried no royal traits about her being, still acting like a foolish cub. Vitani wrinkled her nose at the lioness and growled softly. Unlike herself and her mate, she felt that her brother would be unaccustomed to shouldering heavy burdens and accepting responsibility. The animals of the Kingdom would be loathed to accept another heir, even if the Princess was Simba's daughter. No, Kota and Vitani served them well, well indeed, and they did not want another Scar to throw the Kingdom into chaos.

"Kiara, it's good to see you!" chorused Zazu, dusting himself off sleepily. He had retired from advising Simba, as the approaching Wet season had knocked the chill into his old bones. After serving Ahadi, Mufasa, Scar and finally Simba, the hornbill had retired, leaving Timon and Pumbaa to take over the royal duties.

Kiara smiled at everyone, seemingly glad to be home.

"Daddy, I'm so happy to be back! Everything is so green and fresh, and I'm looking forward to Kovu's training to be King!"

Simba shook his head, his majestic mane hanging a little loosely.

"No, Kiara," he began, gently.

"My brother has been crowned in your place, Kiara. The Great Kings had spoken, and it was I who had to listen. Kota is your King, Vitani your Queen, and his son, Darien, your Prince. I'm sorry, Kiara."

Kota stepped up beside Simba.

"Let's get some sleep now. We can talk in the morning."

Kovu frowned, but nodded tersely.

"Yeah, okay." He snapped, following Kiara into the chambers.

After the lions had filed in, Kota stood at the peak of Pride Rock, peering at the brightly twinkling stars. He wondered if it was the right thing to do.

Shaking his mane, the young King lowered his long, narrow head onto his forepaws. He huffed slowly, sighing. His ear flicked as he caught a patter of footsteps that could only belong to one of the cubs in his pride.

"Darien, you should be asleep. You have lessons tomorrow, remember?" he murmured, without looking around.

"Do I look like a boy to you?" was the response that was shot back.

Kota whirled.

A dense golden girl cub was staring at him with a look of incredulity in her eyes. As she regarded him from under her sky-blue eyes, everything about her oozed personality and sass. She smirked at him quietly and laughed.

"I'm Machozi. I'm supposed to be the Princess, but if you're the King, I don't see how that will help anything. My father told me not to talk to you, but I don't know why. It's not as if you'll kill me, huh?"

Machozi dropped a shoulder as she spoke, her brave words defying her actions.

Kota sighed sadly. "I don't know why your father said that. I only really met him just then, when you were there. I'm sorry about you not being Princess. Darien has no intended mate; however, you could marry him." Kota said these last words with a smirk, but it was wiped off as he heard the little cub's response.

"I will be Princess by my own doing, thank you sir, not by marrying another Prince."

Kota groaned inwardly, but found he enjoyed the cubs company. Longing for a conversation, he grasped for a topic.

"Has your father told you about the stars?"

"Yes. Did yours?"

Kota blinked for a second, momentarily confused. His father? He'd never known his father, let alone spent quality time with him. He suddenly felt sad, and he glanced at Machozi. The innocence in her face told him that she was none the wiser, and he turned his face away to the stars.

"I didn't know my father. He died before I was born. My mother said I am like him though, and for that I think I am grateful."

Machozi nodded slowly, thinking.

"I'm sorry," she offered. "My father didn't know his father even was his father until he had died. Gee, this is confusing, isn't it? Who ever knew that families could be so confusing!"

Kota looked fondly at her, feeling a small rush of affection for her.

"Have you met my son, Machozi? Perhaps you two may enjoy each other's company. He is the King to be, you know," Kota warned. "So perhaps he may be annoying to you."

Machozi smiled sweetly. "Oh, I don't think he'll get the better of me," she stated calmly. "I haven't met anyone yet who has!"

The girl cub held herself with such royalty and grace that Kota felt himself wishing that she and Darien would miraculously fall in love. She spoke with such a manner that coming from any other cub, even Darien himself, would have produced arrogance and conceitedness. However, the golden cub spoke so matter-of-factly and acted with such sweetness, that no-one could possibly take a disliking to her.

Kota smiled at her, showing his strong white teeth.

"Shall we go inside to sleep, Machozi? It's getting quite late, and you must be nearly asleep."

The cub nodded, and followed the King inside the chambers. Seeing her mother, she ran over to her, snuggling under her paw. "'Night, Kota…" she murmured, sleepily.

"Good night, Chozi," he smiled back.

Machozi fell asleep quickly, leaving Kota to his thoughts. He rested his long head on his paws, thinking dreamily. After many thoughts and sleepy resolutions, the King slowly and gently drifted off to the place of dreams.

It was Darien who woke first. The first ray of sunlight peeped into the comfortable cove and touched the prince's head lovingly, causing him to stir amongst of bundle of cubby fur and whiskers.

The young Prince had the beginnings of a mane starting on his head, and from the looks of it, they bore a strong resemblance to his father, although the curls were much less springy. When his mane grew fully in, it would take the form of his uncle, Simba. Unlike his uncle and father, however, Darien's mane was black. His colour was a testimony to the older Kings, Ahadi, and Mohatu. Those Kings had dark pelts and strong genes. Whilst Darien's pelt was not dark, his cubby sprouting mane told his grandmother Sarabi stories that her Pride could not.

Darien quietly stepped out of the chamber, being careful not to make anyone. He made his way over to tip of Pride Rock. It was something that the young Prince managed to do each day – he would greet the lands belonging to his father by greeting the sun as it rose over Pride Rock every morning. In the fresh morning air, Darien felt more a Prince than he ever felt in his lessons with his father. He liked the golden glow that fell over the lands, and even though he was alone, he felt as if he had company, each day. Perhaps it was his grandfather's spirit who was ready to rustle his mane and flap at his ears, perhaps it was the sight of such splendour and beauty, Darien did not know. But he felt complete after spending the sunrise time on what he felt was the highest point on the earth.

"You must be Darien."

A soft, sweet voice penetrated the cool air, and Darien swung around in surprise, blinking as the sun caught the pelt of a female cub sitting next to him.

He gazed at her, feeling the beauty of the sun kissed lands fall away in comparison with this lioness cub. Her coat was rich, the sun picking out fine strands of gleaming gold here and there. Her forepaws had markings of the richest brown, markings that would eventually grow into a "glove" effect. She had a brown marking on her chest, on her forehead and between her shoulder blades. Her eyes were of the deepest, clearest sky blue, and the sun picked out sparkling blades in them also.

Darien blinked again, clearing his mind, and nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'm Darien. Who are you?"

It was a blunt question that came from the mouth of the Pridelands Prince.

Machozi stood up, delicately curling her tail around her. "My name is Machozi. I'm the daughter of Prince Kovu and Princess Kiara, daughter and son-in law of the now retired King Simba."

Darien blinked again. It was a worthy title for such a graceful being, but something was not quite right. He took a step forwards, coming closer to the lioness.

"Oh. Well, I'm very pleased to meet you, Machozi. But there's something that you should know. Well, you see, it's my father that, well, he is, well, he's the King. And I'm the Prince…"

Darien's voice trailed off as he saw the beautiful creature before him tilt her head carefully. He didn't quite realise the games she was playing with him. She, of course, knew who the Prince was. However, the young lioness was so smart that she quickly grew tired of others who did not match up to her superiority. She was every inch of Simba's playfulness as a cub, Nala's raw beauty, Mufasa's splendour and magnificence, and Ahadi's intelligence. The generations ran strongly in the veins of the cub and marked her as the finest lioness in all the Pride, despite her youth.

Machozi smiled gently. "But if _my_ mother is the daughter of the King, that makes _me_ the Princess, don't you agree?"

Darien stupidly moved to correct her again.

"My father is the King."

A roar penetrated the air, causing Machozi and Darien to jump. Machozi spun guiltily on her paws as she stared at the raging form of her father bounding up Pride Rock towards her. She looked at Darien, Darien looked at her.

"Uh-oh…" he stammered.

Kovu roared again, his paws slamming into the ground. Within less than three heartbeats he had drawn so close to the children that he smashed his paws into the rock, coming to a complete halt in front of them, his teeth bared and his mane hanging wildly in his face.

"How dare you speak to my daughter in that way!" he snarled.

"She came up here after me!" gasped Darien, pointing wildly at Machozi. "I come up here every morning! Just ask my father!"

At the mention of her name, Machozi spun around, glaring at him. She had expected him to take the blame, and they would then talk about it afterwards, but now, all traces of friendship and like she may have had for the prince disappeared in a blazing storm of hate at his cowardice.

Another roar was heard, a deeper, fuller roar, and the red maned, lithe body of Kota shot out of the chambers and in two full bounds was staring Kovu fully in the face.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" he roared.

Kovu bared his teeth at the King. "Your son was corrupting my daughter! I ordered her not to talk to you, or him, and he had cornered her on the edge here! What do you say to that then, your _Highness_?" The last word was filled with malice and bite, and Kota snapped his teeth together. Pushing his face very close to Kovu's own, he growled softly, oh-so softly, "And who are _you_ to accuse my son, Outlander?"

The minute the words had left his mouth, Kota regretted ever uttering them. He narrowed his eyes and wished that he hadn't let his anger overtake him, but continued staring Kovu down. If Kovu was going to make life difficult for himself, then he, in turn, would make life difficult for Kovu.

Kovu snarled, and grabbed Machozi by the backbone, just as Zira had carried him. Machozi dared not utter a sound, but Kota stopped the brown lion in his tracks.

"Do you not know how to carry your cub properly?" he demanded. Kovu gently put Machozi down and pushed her with his nose.

"Get down to your mother immediately. Wait for me there." He snarled.

Raising his head to Kota's level, he narrowed his eyes, a new expression swam over his face, and he sighed, beginning to walk around the King, his head lowered, his face neutral.

Kota suddenly felt bad. He had enjoyed Machozi's company, and now he had estranged Kovu. Simba's daughter's mate! Shaking his head, he glanced sideways, and said softly.

"Kovu…"

The brown lion did not look around, but stopped moving.

"I apologise. It was incorrect of me to act so rashly. I admit – I was thinking that you would harm Darien. You know…a father's reaction. You know how we get."

Kota began a half-hearted chuckle, but Kovu sighed.

"I'm sorry, too." He muttered. "I guess it was just a shock to come home, after preparing for so long to be responsible and look after the kid, and Tani's the Queen, and you the King, and I only thought it would be Kah next in line. I only know you as his friend, not as my own cousin."

Kota nodded, and together the two lions began to walk upwards, towards the tip of Pride Rock. Kovu peered out curiously at the lands.

"I don't think I'd be any good at this, this job. You handle it so well. How do you do it?"

Kota smiled sadly. "Your sister is amazing. Without her, I couldn't at all."

Kovu nodded, glad that they had some common ground. "Yes. She's quite the lioness."

"That she is!" agreed the King.

The two lions turned around and headed back down the Rock, talking slowly, then freeing up little by little, discussing and planning. Kota told Kovu about a grand hunt that he had though of the previous night, to welcome the King's daughter and her mate home again. They would hunt many antelope and zebra on the next full moon, and have a feast fit for a King. Kota explained to Kovu that the hunting would be done by everyone, cubs and males alike, and everyone was expected to catch something, even if it was only a small bug or a grass hare.

Kovu nodded, smiling.

"Perhaps we males can head on out and catch our own prey, instead of mucking up the lioness's catch. What do you think?"

Kota glanced over at him, delighted.

"I think that sounds great, Kovu! Just you, myself and Simba?"

Kovu nodded, a smile creasing the corners of his mouth.

"And Kah and Storm?" he said.

Kota nodded, feeling a bit foolish. How could he forget about his friends so easily?

They smiled at each other, and kept on talking.

Although the two males were finally getting along, Machozi was by no means willing to befriend Darien again. He had come around to visit her, and she had lashed out at him, claiming that as a true Prince, he should have been willing to take the blame for her, just as the cub Simba had for Nala on the night they had visited the elephant graveyard.

Darien left, his feelings wounded, and had sought comfort by his mother's side.

"Mum," he said, "Why must I take the blame for everyone because I'm a Prince?" Vitani opened her mouth softly, and shut it again.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," she said.

The long, lean lioness strode out with her young son walking softly beside her.

"As a Prince, you need to be responsible for your Kingdom. You need to be careful about what you say or do, because everybody watches you. See how everyone respects your father? When you are King, they will respect you, if you work hard enough to deserve it."

Darien slowed down a little bit, the morning sun shining brightly above his head.

"What must I do to earn the respect, Mother?" he asked.

Vitani began to reply when she felt a wet nose touch her flank, and she turned her head to see her mate. Kota nodded once blinking slowly as he did so, a loving smile on his face. Vitani felt her upper lip curl into a smile of love, and she allowed Kota the floor.

"My mother Sarabi has told me that every Prince must be tested to prove his worth as King. The Circle of Life creates a test for him, without fail, and if he passes the test, he is a worthy King for the Pridelands, and one who will be respected." He answered, deftly.

"Will Machozi ever like me again, if I apologise to her, Dad?" the young Prince asked.

Kota felt his stomach lurch. Something told him that Machozi wouldn't accept an apology. He nodded at his son though, smiling. "Be aware that she may not, Darien, but it is the proper thing to do."

Darien nodded and skipped off to find her, and Kota bent over to whisper in Vitani's ear.

"I haven't seen much of you lately…" he whispered coyly. Vitani dropped an eyebrow and playfully batted his face with her paw.

"I bet you can't beat me to that long, tall grass over there…where no-one can see us…" he murmured. Vitani pressed her nose against his and whispered back, "Get ready to eat my dust, my King…"

And, as always, she beat him.

* * *

grins Oh, I'm not saying a word! 

Next time: The Pride prepares for the next full moon's night hunt (which will be a few months in our terms, so Darien and Chozi will be what I call 'halfcubs' - not quite teens, not quite cubs)...and the disaster that befalls the Princess Kiara...

:D


	4. Tragedy

And I'm baaaa-aaack! And rearing to head on off into full-throttle again :) Please excuse this chapter from any horrible inconsistencies...I began the thing quite a few month ago :D But anyway, after a lot of horrible horrible emails from a certain Narfy telling me to hurry up and get this thing going again, I thought I'd drag myself up and start documenting what the hell is happening. Hooray. Anyway, this chapter's pretty crappy, apologies, and I will be back shortly with the next one! Preferably within the next few weeks, as opposed to the next few months :D Thanks again!

Machozi is (c) to Machozi/Demo the Bounding Jackelope. Thank you for volunteering to allow me to use her in this story!

**Last time: **after a bold confrontation with Kovu, Kota decided to hold a night hunt to celebrate the return of Simba's daughter, and the mantlement of his own son, Darien.

* * *

Darien was, as usual, sitting on the tip of Pride Rock. The sun was playing about with his short tuft of mane on his head, and he enjoyed the gentle breeze. The young Prince was still quite sorrowful after his confrontation with Machozi the previous day. His sadness was evident in his posture, and he was kicking at loose pebbles, watching them sail downwards. He tipped an ear back as he heard footfalls behind him. A quick glance behind him brought an easy smile to his lips and he stood up gracefully.

"Hey, Uncle Kah," he said.

"Hello, Darien, what cha up to?" smiled the white lion. "You made up with Chozi yet?"

Darien slumped.

"Nah, Uncle Kah…she won't even talk to me. She spends all of her time with either her Dad or Azurah. And 'Zurah don't like me either."

"_Doesn't_ like me…" Kahllynn chided gently.

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry, Uncle. Where's Aunty Amase? Can I go down and see her? I want to go and talk to her again."

Darien and Amase had formed a close friendship. Amase's son, Keilor, was friendly with Darien, and the two kicked around a lot. They were both shy cubs, with polite attitudes and not much mischief dwelling in either of them. After many excursions around the waterhole with many explanations of what a giraffe was, and why elephants were best avoided, both Darien and Keilor formed a close association with Amase. Vitani always left Darien in her brother's care when she was away, and Amase left her children in the royal couple's care also.

Kahllynn smiled. "Yes, Amase is with Keilor and 'Zurah. Your Dad wants us to all meet when the sun reaches its peak, today. He will be announcing the night hunt in the next moon. Shouldn't be long now."

Darien smiled. Although his father was so wise, and his mother so intelligent, the Prince felt that the gentle easy-going nature of his Uncle was sometimes the best in the world. And, of course, when one wanted a laugh, Uncle Storm was the best!

"Shall I leave you here?" Asked Kahllynn, smiling. "Or do you want to come for a walk with your Dad and Uncle Stormy and me?"

Darien looked up, the light shining in his unusual eyes. "Dad and Uncle Storm and _myself_!" He laughed.

Kahllynn rolled his eyes, grinning, and Darien jumped past him, running down Pride Rock. He ran past Kovu, dodging him with speed. Kahllynn couldn't tell whether it was from fear or simply to get down faster. He shrugged his shoulders and greeted his brother, who was walking towards him. For the first time since he had been home, many seasons now, he noticed Kovu's scar.

"Brother…what happened to your face?" He asked, surprised.

Kovu stared at Kahllynn, puzzled. When it clicked, he smiled. "Oh, that's a mark of my past. I think it reminds me of who I could have been, what we could have done." He replied."

Kovu glanced at Kahllynn, carefully. "It was Mother who hit me. It was after Nuka died. It was…" he trailed off, realising that Kahllynn didn't know the story.

Kahllynn nodded. "Yes, I know. Sarabi told me."

Kovu was surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

Kahllynn nodded, and the two began to walk together, strolling carefully.

"Yes. She said that it was a horrible event that didn't need to happen."

"Just like Scar dying…" murmured Kovu.

Kah nodded. "Yes…"

Kota walked out of the chambers, his coat glossy in the morning sun. He smiled, regally.

"Hello, you two," he greeted. "Are you ready for the council today? Kovu, do you have any hunting tips you could offer us?"

Kovu smiled. As a child, the cub Kovu had never accomplished the skills of hunting. The lean, former Outlander had caught much of his own food by skilled speed and strength, rather than stealth.

"I would be happy to lead the males to bring down a buffalo, using speed and strength, Kota. You cool with that?"

Kota blinked.

"A buffalo is big prey, Kovu…are you sure?"

Kovu smiled, bringing his teeth together.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

Kota frowned before answering. "No, Kovu, I'm not scared. I don't want to risk my Pride…or my friends lives, though. Surely we can catch a zebra by ourselves?"

Kovu nodded tersely, stamping on one of Kah's paws, as he had just opened his mouth to protest against Kovu's lack of stealthiness. Kahllynn squinted sideways at Kovu, pressing his lips together sharply, trying not to burst with laughter.

Kota dropped an eyebrow at his friend, wondering what was happening. Kahllynn collected himself and politely said, "Perhaps Kovu shall make the kill?"

Kota nodded, pleased.

"Yes. That sounds good! You look like you've had more experience than me at this game, Kovu."

Kovu allowed himself to smile widely, watching as the King said his goodbyes. As he turned his back, the smile fell from the dark lion's jaws. He rolled his eyes.

"Brother…" he murmured.

"Shut up," snorted Kahllynn. "You don't know anything." With that he playfully batted his brother about the face and leapt off, calling over his shoulder, "See you when the sun's in the middle!"

"Kovu, see the zebra there? Let's aim for that one." The words were uttered by WaterStorm so gently, it was as though they had been _thought_. It was good to have the waterlion with them on a night hunt, for his strange mane and tail flickered in the bright moonlight, giving the effect of a gently rippling pool. For once, the usually bouncy lion was channelling his energy, poised perfectly still, not twenty lions away from his target. The four lions had spent the better part of the night tracking the herd of uneasy Zebra, and now they were carefully moving in. Unlike the lionesses, the lions had travelled far to the borders of the Pridelands to all 'gang up' on one zebra. The lionesses, led by Vitani would hunt and kill many, many animals in this one night, moving along, carefully placing huntresses in strategic positions to catch more prey. These lions lacked the skills, and thus the four of them were crouched together, a ball of energy, waiting for Kovu to run after the one zebra.

The four were so still and silent that the zebra wouldn't have heard them coming. In the harsh darkness, the zebra's stripes were fairly invisible, and a mass of white patches loomed before them. They closed in, the four lions with their teeth bared, the air quivering with tension. At a breath of wind from Kota, Stormy nodded at Kovu, his luminescent mane flashing in the dark. Kovu sprang at the zebra, roaring.

Somewhere in the back of Kota's mind registered a roar he knew well…the roar of his mate, when something had gone wrong.

"Vitani!" gasped Kota. The red-maned king took off towards the direction of the roar. Kovu let the zebra run away, and he also followed, with his brother and the water lion following.

The sun was just starting to break, a thin orange line poking up from the horizon, but there was not much light in the Pridelands yet. The sound of Vitani's roar was heard again, this time tinged with desperation, and shouts were heard. Kota strained his ears to make out what his mate was saying, and he began to ascend a hill in the Pridelands, hoping the view beyond would allow him to see in the moonlight, hoping that everyone was okay.

"Vitani!" he roared. The King came to a complete and utter stop, as he crashed across the top of the hill, and took in the scene beyond him, the lionesses, the wildebeest, the lioness caught across the horns of one, it dragging her across the ground, stampeding. Kovu skidded to a halt, his face falling in horror before he took off again at full speed.

"Kiara!"

------

The shaman Rafiki was grave. He had sat beside the Princess, examining her, watching her shallow breaths, and noting her broken limbs.

Kota's lionesses sat around them, Kiara in the grass. The sun had spilled over the Pridelands by this time, and it coated the lands with a rich red – unusual in a sunrise. Kota drew himself to his feet, walking softly over to Kovu.

He placed a paw on the younger lion's back. "She will be fine, Kovu. Rafiki is wise."

Simba was walking back and forth, growling. The others were sitting, or lying down, nervous, unsure of what would happen to the Princess Kiara. Many had known and befriended the Princess before she had left with her mate to find Upendi again. She was liked and respected by many.

Finally, Rafiki drew himself up, and Kovu was beside him with a flash. Simba padded roughly over to him, as well.

Rafiki turned grave eyes on the Pride. "This is not good," he began, mournfully.

"The Princess has many injuries. Myself alone cannot heal her, I'm afraid." Rafiki turned to Kota.

"The Princess requires the aid of my master, Sire. You must send someone to fetch her. Together, we can then help the Princess to a full recovery."

Kota nodded, a little dumbly.

Kovu stood forward, saying "I will go."

Simba shook his head. "No, Kovu. It is a royal duty to protect the members of the Pride. I will go."

Kota looked at his brother with alarm. "No, Simba!" he gasped. "It's too dangerous, and you aren't as strong as you used to be. If you died out there, we would never know, and that wouldn't help Kiara. No, if it is a royal duty, then I myself will go, and Kovu will aid my mate in the running of this Kingdom."

"No, Father."

A small, quiet voice broke in over the noise of the lions arguing, and everyone looked frantically at each other for the voice who had spoken. Kota swallowed.

"Darien?" he asked. "You can't possibly go on your own. You could die just as easily as Simba. No, no, it's not possible."

"No, Father," repeated the cub. "I will go to Rafiki's master. Mum told me the other day that the Great Kings make trials for the Kings and Queens of this land, and this will be mine. The accident is my fault, for the hunt was also to celebrate for me. My mane is sprouting."

Here Darien shook, shaking the tiny tuft of mane fur on the top of his head. Kota shot a questioning look over to Sarabi, who nodded, sadly. "Yes, Kota. Darien is right. He needs to prove his worth to the Kingdom."

Kota gritted his teeth, looking with tears in his eyes at his mate. Vitani wouldn't look at him. He moved over to her.

"You know he's right, Tani. He has to go," he muttered. Vitani turned her head to the side, a gentle breeze blowing her fringe in her eyes. "I know," she sighed.

Kota turned a pained gaze to the Pride.

"Then it is settled. Darien will go."

The lionesses nodded, smiling uncertainly. In the morning light, Darien looked so small. So young. So…unable to succeed. But the Great Kings had spoken, and Darien would set out on his journey to the other end of the world, it seemed, when he was soonest able to go.

"Just wait one damned minute," snapped a voice. Darien flinched. There was only one person that voice could belong to.

"Machozi?" Questioned Kovu.

"If it's my mother who needs saving, I'll be doing it," she retorted. "I don't need a flaky Prince to botch the job."

Kota started. Realising that it was his own niece who was doing the talking, the King tried his best to remain polite.

"Machozi, this is as important for Darien as it is for your mother. He's not going to do wrong in any way, at all. Do you understand?"

Machozi wrinkled her nose distastefully. "No. No, I don't. If he must come at all, then we'll travel together. I can look after him on the way," she growled. Kota blinked. "Well, Machozi, if that's the way you want it…" he began.

Kovu roared.

"No! Machozi, no, just think, I could lose your mother. It would kill me to lose you, too."

The golden cub scoffed at her father. "Dad, it's going to be fine, okay? I'm old enough to be looking after myself, now, and I will be back soon with the tagalong Prince before you know it. Is everyone okay with this?" Kota growled, and Vitani laughed bitterly, startling the Pride.

"Machozi, dear niece. Do not forget it was the tagalong Prince who _volunteered_ to rescue your mother. Do not insult your future King in the company of his subjects."

Vitani's words were biting, and Machozi was taken aback at the thin Queen who sat before her. She wrinkled her nose again, narrowing her eyes at Darien.

"Fine," she snarled. "Apologies, _your majesty_. When do we set off?"

Darien swallowed. Travelling with Machozi was _not_ what he had in mind.

"We will leave at first light tomorrow. A day to spend in goodbyes for our family. How long will we have, approximately, Rafiki?" asked the Prince.

Rafiki, startled by the answer, blinked a little, and replied, "I cannot say in days, young Prince. But you will be needing to hurry."

Darien sighed, nodding.

"Then it is settled, then," he replied. All he could see was Machozi, her glowering eyes fixed upon him.

* * *

Mwaahahhahahahaha! 

Authors Note: I'm talking about 'cubs' here, and they're not so much Simba's age in TLK when he was a cub, but not quite Kiara and Kovu's age in SP, either. Darien's mane is starting to juuuuust grow, and Machozi's juuuust beginning to lose her cub chub. Thanks for reading!

**Next time:** the last day the two cubs have with their families. What will they both think?


	5. Remember

Hello there! Hooray! This silly story is on the move again! Keep an eye out for teasers at my art gallery if you aren't already a falkie :) I won't be uploading any secrets, but do beware of the occasional red herring ;) There will be quite a few of those :)

**Last time: **Darien and Machozi have one day left with their families. How does the Prince spend his?

* * *

"Why did YOU have to come?" the golden cub snarled. The two cubs had spent their last day as cubs with the Pride and were now taking their first steps into the Outlands. 

"Do you even KNOW where we're going?"

Darien tiredly replied, "Well, it's not as if you know any more than I do. And if I recall correctly, which I think I most certainly do, it was I who volunteered to go, just as my father said."

Machozi snarled and pinned her ears back. Her heart was a mix of feelings. She was angry because she was travelling with Darien, sorrowful to leave her father and pride, and she was hurt because she feared for her mother's death.

"Machozi," said Darien, gently, "Kiara will be fine, I promise. We'll get there in time."

Machozi ground to a halt. "What makes you so sure? Without you I could travel WAY faster. Now you're here weighing me down when I could already BE there by now."

The Princess was horrified to realise that tears were forming in her eyes. She shook her head and stormed on ahead of Darien, shielding her face.

"I'll lead," she snapped. "You can watch behind us for trouble."

Darien rolled his eyes and doggedly walked behind her. He remembered yesterday, when he was a cub, saying goodbye to his family.

---------

"_Darien," said Kota, holding his son close. "I'm proud of you, my son. You are on the way to becoming a fine and wise King." Kota's eyes were brimming with tears and the great King made no effort to hide them. Vitani walked over to them, her body lean and graceful, her claws extended. Kota smiled at her, knowing she only extended her claws these days when she was emotional. _

"_Darien," murmured Vitani. "We have a surprise for you, when you come back." Darien, excited, pulled out of Kota's arms and stood in front of his mother. "A surprise? What is it?" He gasped. _

_Vitani looked at Kota, laughing. "Well, when you come back, Darien, you'll have a new playmate. You'll have a baby sister or baby brother." _

_Both parents looked at Darien to carefully gauge the reaction, both thinking of Mufasa and Taka, Kota's father, Tani's father. But there was no need to worry. The joy and wonderment of a new sibling showed plainly on Darien's face, and the Prince yelled out in delight. _

"_That's so cool, Mum! What are you hoping for? What do you want? Have you got names picked out?" _

_Kota laughed, rising slowly into a sitting position. _

"_Your mother and I have decided that we should ask you for some name suggestions, son, so that if you miss the birth, you'll still have been a part of it, somehow. _

_Darien grew sombre, thinking carefully. "I think you'll have a boy." He decided, formally. "What are some names for a boy? Well, he'll be a prince, so the name'll have to be real pretty. Strong and brave! Like my name!"_

_Vitani smiled at her son, hoping that her second child would be as beautiful and as bright as her first. She hoped that Darien was right. Having two sons reminded her of better times. She remembered all too well the sadness of being the only girl cub in the Outlander Pride. _

_Nala walked up behind the family, smiling at Kota. The Queen was in pain, her only child in pain and in danger. Her nephew would give everything he had to become a better lion, and to bring back remedies for her daughter. _

"_I've come to wish you well, my nephew, heir to Pride Rock. Come with me a while and I will take you for a walk."_

_Darien excitedly bounced towards her, leaping onto her neck. Nala smiled at the King and Queen, and padded gently, gracefully down the Rock._

"_Darien," she smiled. "Will you be happy to leave? You will be on your journey to prove yourself to the Great Kings. Perhaps you will become one, yourself." The cub slowed down, drawing back to a slow walk beside her. _

"_My father says the journey will be difficult, Auntie Nala. He says that the Great Kings tests are never easy. He never tells me his quest, though."_

_Nala smiled her gentle, easy smile._

"_Darien, your father's quest was much different to how yours will be. Your father…do you know the story of your Uncle Kahllynn and his journey?"_

_Darien shook his head. _

"_No," he sighed. Nala smiled again, pain filling her heart. She tipped her head to the skies, where the sun shone brightly. _

_She began again._

"_Your father's journey was one of peace and decision making. He was already wise and clever. He knew when was right and when was wrong. He spent seasons with a lion who wanted to kill the royal family. Not for himself, but for revenge. Your father prevented this from happening, risking his own friendship to save the brother he'd never known, never met. Your father's journey was one of rights and wrongs, not like yours."_

_Darien sighed._

"_What will my journey be like?" He asked, carefully._

_Nala turned her head away, allowing a tear to fall from her cheek. _

"_I don't know, young Prince. But for my daughter's sake, I hope it will be a success. For the Prideland's sake, I hope it will be a success. I hope you will rule as your grandfather and your father have ruled."_

_Darien looked up at her, his innocent eyes shining._

"_Which grandfather?" he questioned. Nala felt a cold chill run through her body as the cub without the eyes of the Kings questioned her. _

"_Mufasa, of course," she simply replied._

_-------------_

_After returning the young Prince to his parents again, Nala strode out to be alone and think for a little while. The old queen had lived through many harsh times, and she had seen so much in Scar's rule. She had learned much through that time, learned the difficulties of trust and the absolute faith in friendship. Her mother had survived Scar's rule, and had lived to see Simba return and her granddaughter grow to a cub. Sarafina had died not long after the terrible incident with the outlanders all of those years ago. Knowing Kahllynn now made it difficult. Nala could never see if there was any hatred left in those blue eyes. Nor did she really want to know. Although Kota and Kahllynn weren't related, the queen felt that the white lion was a part of the extended royal family. He was, after all, Vitani's brother. She could never refer to him as a Prince. _

_Nala stood at the waterhole, glad that no-one was there. _

_It seemed so terribly cruel that after her daughter had returned from Upendi – with Machozi, the Princess and second in line to the throne – and was now in grave danger. The old queen blinked tears from her eyes and bowed her head to the pristine waters. As the droplets fell from her eyes, they disturbed the peaceful waters and Nala was surprised when she saw another lion join her. She raised her head slowly, relaxing as she noticed who it was._

"_Simba," she said._

"_I don't know what will happen to Kiara," she deliberately said. "Darien is young. I half wish it was you that were going. At least I know you can look after yourself and you have been proven worthy."_

_Simba nodded gravely, his red mane blowing in the soft wind. _

"_I know, Nala," he said quietly. "I know. I feel that way too."_

_The old King sat with his queen, quietly reflecting on their rule together. Nala nuzzled her head under his chin and he smiled, remembering Kiara's presentation._

"_Do you remember when Kiara swiped at the leaves in the wind at her presentation? She was always so active. And when she ran off that day? It changed all of our lives, really. If she hadn't have met Kovu, perhaps the Pridelands would be run by Zira now."_

"_Kovu," corrected Nala. "Zira never wanted to rule. She just didn't want _you_ to rule." Simba nodded. _

"_Perhaps Kovu would have worked out, anyway. The Great Kings know what they are doing, I trust," he smiled. "Kiara truly was the peacemaker of the Pridelands."_

_Nala sighed. "That's what they call your brother. The Peaceful King."_

_Simba was surprised. "Kota? I didn't know. He is rather peaceful, though. He does well. He did save my life."_

_Simba let his smile drop from his face slowly and he looked to the bright morning sky. Nala's words had triggered a memory in his mind. He did remember now – the peaceful Kota. He remembered something that Kota had said to him, long, long ago. When Darien was just a newborn._

_------------_

"_Thinking, Simba?" questioned the King, walking up to his brother. King Kota was ascending Pride Rock, heading for his brother. Simba was sitting on the top of the outlook, the same place he had sat with his father, first seeing the Kingdom properly. The same place he had won his Kingdom back, tossing Scar over the edge. So much had happened here. Prick Rock was ancient, and somewhere in his bones Simba felt that the lions would soon have to move on and forge a new home. But that was silly. The Pridelanders were the biggest Pride in the surrounding lands, and to leave would only mean segregation._

_He shook his full mane and smiled at his brother, who was approaching him, the rich morning light coating his mane and pelt wonderfully with golden rays. _

"_I was, my brother. Thinking of past days, of my reign long gone. It is you who rules now, Peaceful One." _

_Kota peered carefully at Simba, sitting down next to him. The darker lion carried his newborn son in his mouth, and he gently folded himself to lie down, cradling Darien in his forearms. _

"_Do you still believe that we follow our family traits?" he bluntly asked._

_Simba raised his head, turning sharply to Kota in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked._

_Kota shrugged. _

"_Well, I know you still don't trust Kovu because Scar was his father. And you're concerned because we have outlander noses, as much as you pretend. I carry our Uncles blood just as much as you do, yet I seem to have inherited more of his looks than you have."_

_Simba puffed his acknowledgment of Kota's words. _

"_You're more intelligent than you look," he laughed. "But you're right. Kovu concerns me. I'm sure he is trustworthy and would protect the Pride. But he's still Scar's son. And I firmly believe that we follow the paths marked for us."_

_Kota nodded and lowered his head to rasp his tongue over his son's sleeping form. _

"_So should I be keeping Darien away from you?" he shot. Simba frowned. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Darien. You're his Uncle. So does that mean that you're going to kill me and try to kill my son, only to fail and he comes back as an adult and overthrows you then? Because if that's what you've got in mind, I'd rather we just fight it out here."_

_Simba's mouth hung open. He had only himself to blame for the situation he was in, he knew it. His rash, angry words had cornered him into a place he had no desire to be in. As he swung his gaze over to his brother, he suddenly realised that he was only making a point. Kota was indeed peaceful. He had no desire to fight. Instead, he had fought and won a battle with Simba, not using anything but Simba's own thoughts. The old King sighed._

"_You're right, Kota. I'm silly, really. I'm not going to try and hurt you. Or your son. Or anyone. I'm done with hurting now."_

_The King rose to paws and made as if to go, but a paw on his shoulder made him halt momentarily. _

"_Wait, Simba," sighed his brother._

"_You have to let your father go. You'll never learn to forgive others if you can't forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault that day, at the stampede. You know now you'd do the same for Kiara, and I for Darien." _

_With that, Kota smiled a little, picked up his son and left the mighty Simba on the top of Pride Rock. A gentle breeze picked up, and Simba blinked away tears, knowing that Kota was indeed right. _

"_You did the right thing, Father," he thought. _

"_You did what any father would do, and I would do the same. Thank you, Father. My brother is lucky to have half of your wisdom. I can only hope to gain the same."_

_The wind picked up, and Simba thought he could imagine his father ruffling his mane a little._

_---------------_

_Nala nodded as Simba finished his story. _

"_He does well," she said softly. "Was it hard to let go?" _

_Simba nodded, his ruby red eyes solemn. _

"_It was," he explained. "I knew that although I missed him so much, I would gladly do the same for Kiara, and thus it was the right thing." _

_He took a breath, and added quickly, "Was it hard for you to let go?"_

_Nala took her head away from his mane._

"_It was harder than anything else. Harder than losing my mother. I'd lost my King, my best friend, and my childhood, that day in the stampede. It was hard for all of us, really. The most on your mother, obviously. But I think it was Zira and my mother who felt it the next. Zira was your father's cousin – they got along well."_

_Simba raised his eyebrows in doubt. "So how did she -"_

_Nala shook her head. _

"_She was in love. We were happy for her. Scar's rule was peaceful at first. Then the pact he had made with the hyenas drove him to drive us to hunt more and more. Zira was his rock for a long time. But it drove them mad in the end. She loved him more and more as he was forced to eke more and more from the lands. I left to find help from another lion, from another Pride. That was when I found you. I think you came just in time. We wouldn't have lasted much longer."_

_The King and Queen were silent, both thinking of their lives. They had long ones, but ones of pain and difficulties. _

_Simba dropped his nose on Nala's head, smiling. "Let's go home, shall we? We won't want to miss our nephew and granddaughter's leaving."_

_Nala smiled at him, that handsome silly old lion._

_------ _

Darien sighed. They were travelling fairly fast across the Outlands. Machozi hadn't spoken since snapping at him before, and he was concerned about her.

"Machozi? Are you okay?" he asked gingerly.

There was no answer, and Darien growled in his throat, sighing. "Well, are you going to be like this the whole way? Because it's going to be fairly boring if you are!" he snapped.

Machozi stopped, and he bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" she snarled. "I've got enough to worry about without having to worry about you not being able to keep up!"

Darien pressed on.

"Chozi, I know you're scared for your mother and probably your Dad too, but we'll get there in time, I know. We'll get to Rafiki's master, and get the remedies, and then we'll come straight back. It'll be okay."

Machozi looked back with swollen eyes over her shoulder at the cream coloured Prince. Darien hoped for a moment that the cub would soften and they'd be friends again.

"You're pretty damn naïve if you think it'll be that easy," she retorted, pressing on.

Darien rolled his eyes and hoped that she'd cool off soon. He'd sensed a giving in her tough outer shell, though, and thought that perhaps they'd be friends again.

Machozi growled in her heart when Darien spoke to her. In her heart of hearts, the Princess was hurting badly. She felt worried out of her mind for her mother, and wanted nothing more than to run to her and be comforted and loved. Out here, in these wide, dry, desolate outlands, there was nothing. No love, only a tagalong lagging behind her. Without realising it, the lioness cub had slowed a little, and it wasn't until she felt a paw on her back that she realised she had been going no faster than it took to drag her paw through the dust.

Darien smiled gently at her. "I smell water this way," he directed. "We'll go there and rest a bit, okay? After we stop here for a moment, we'll feel much better."

Machozi grudging felt grateful that he was covering up for her sadness, but pushed it aside.

"I don't need to stop, thank you," she said, and picked up her pace again. Darien frowned. This wasn't going well, at all. He ran in front of her, sliding his feet in the dust.

"No," he said. "We will go to the water."

Machozi sighed and nodded, now feeling too miserable to argue anymore.

"Okay, okay," she growled. "We'll go to you damn water."

Darien nodded. Now in the lead, he felt more confident. Together, they walked across the outlands, little clouds of dust rising from their feet.

* * *

Meepers. Fairly boring ending for a chapter, I know :P My apologies :P But anyway, just be happy that you've gotten another chapter out of me, hooray! Thank you for reading! 

**Next Time:** Where do the Outlands end and the Shadowlands begin? And is what is rumoured about the shadowlands _really _true?


End file.
